runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta
We have recently joined The Empire. Join Our New Forum at www.TheKingdomOfSparta.shivtr.com LinksEdit Forum The Olympic Games Clan History Clan Jobs Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta/Clan Laws Clan Military Spartan GovernmentEdit The Spartan Vexilum --Royal-- King- Spence32296 Queen- CuteKitty756 Prince- Devoidfury45 --High Council-- (5/5) King Spence meeting with the Council Members to discuss recruitment. King Isidore Forcysturs Sir Firemax MoonBeanz Deathit55 --Low Council-- (Currently Innactive) Mufff Punchr BlackishBlu 95 Loud Maia756 Mob 2 Elite Poteu 1 Kight Hdkamin Dress CodeEdit The Spartan Elite Uniform (Front) The Spartan Eite Uniform (Back) 2 of 2 Add photo.. Spartan Uniform for Men: Color Raw Onion Top: Sword Arm Sash (Varock Armor 1) Bottom: Princly Breeches (Dragon Plate Skirt) Accessories: F2P-Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Clan Cape, Clan Vexilum, P2P- Tyras Helm, Miror or Freminak shield, Hasta, Leaf bladed sword or spear Uniform for Women: Red (Any Top) Red (Any Bottom) Clan EventsEdit Some Events include: ■Clan Recruiting Sparta on a March after the Clan Camp update. ■Clan Wars ■Wilderness Hunts ■Clan Marches ■Celebrations Participating in these events will get you ranked up in the clan. ■Spartan Olympics Spartan QuotesEdit KingSpence96Edit ~The title "Spartan" comes with an honor greater than anything you can imagine. King Leonidas-Edit ~I've fought countless times, yet I've never met an adversary who could offer me what we Spartans call "A Beautiful Death." I can only hope, with all the world's warriors gathered against us, there might be one down there who's up to the task. ~Spartans! Prepare for glory! ~Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own. ~Children, gather round! No retreat, no surrender; that is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun. An age of freedom, and all will know, that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it! THIS IS SPARTA Spartan ArmyEdit ~We are with you, sire! For Sparta, for freedom, to the death! Spartan POCEdit Spartan Military Base Spartan Agora 2 of 6 Add photo.. Some info on our Home of Varrock World One. Varrock Square- Agora (marketplace) Varrock Castle- Castle and Capital Building Saradomin Church- Temple of Olympus Zamorak Church- Temple of Ares South East District- Military Base South West District- Housing District CitizenshipEdit All Spartans are given the rank of recruit as soon as they enter the clan. Once the member has applied on our clan forum, they will be ranked a Corporal. Once the member is a corporal they have the full rights of a Spartan Citizen. The more tasks you complete, the better you are ranked. AlliancesEdit All alliances are ranked on a one to five scale. Current AlliancesEdit Red World Assassins of Asgarnia Assassins Order The Ragnarok Mafia Army of Saradomin Unholy Darkness Arm of Zamorak The Noble Fox EnemiesEdit Like alliances, all enemies are ranked on a one to five scale depending on threat level. Current EnemiesEdit SPQR Ceasar a.k.a SirCeasar1 (user) JoshSnipe117 (user) All Romans affiliated with 7up, Agustus, Ceasar, or Josh117snipe Clan Rank GuidlinesEdit ■Owner- King ■Deputy Owner- High Council Members -Must gain the highest amount of trust, respect, and honor of the King. ■Overseer- The Most Prestigeous Rank for a Citizen After they have retired from the Low Council. ■Coordinator -High class officials in the clan chat. Must gain a huge amount of trust, respect, and honor of the King and High Council. Have the responsibility to keep track of ranks, along with the responsibilities of the lower ranks.(low council member) ■Organizer- Medium class officials in the clan chat. Have the responsibilty to keep track of events and recruitment allong with the responsibilities of the admins. (low council member) ■Admin- Low class officials in the clan chat. Have the ability to give recruitment assignments. (low council member) ■General- The highest class of citizens. Is regularly active and a chosen member of the Council of Men. ■Captain- A high ranking citizen of Sparta. Have earned a large amount of respect from the Councils. ■Leiutenant- A high ranking citizen of the Spartan working class. Help suply for the kingdom and/or serve in the military. ■Sergeant- Medium class worker or solider. Works harder than the average clan member to earn respect. ■Corporal- Low Class Citizen who has earned full rights but not earned a rank. ■Recruit-Lowest Class of Citizens in Sparta. Have not yet earned full rights. Could be considered a slave. GalleryEdit The Three Kings of Sparta The Spartan Elites Spartan Military Formation Spartan Phalanx Add a photo to this gallery Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:The Kingdom of Sparta